Nuestro secreto
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: A Ino y Shikamaru no les importaban los curiosos o los chismes, mientras ellos supieran y mantuvieran el secreto el mundo podia desaparecer


O.o

Nuestro secreto

o.O

.

.

Una personalidad curiosa, indecisa, traviesa, caritativa, amigable y feliz era lo que caracterizaba a la rubia. Cada mañana durante sus paseos la joya que adornaba su rostro era una sonrisa, un sin fin de significados acompañaban ese gesto.

El moreno que continuamente era espectador número uno podría definirlo con una sola palabra

-Problemática- sonreía en su interior al ver la rapidez en que cambiaba el rostro de la rubia. No permitiría que nadie más se deleitara con esa encantadora joven.

Suspiro y siguió a la chica que se alejaba con grandes zancadas.

-¡Shika!- señalo entusiasmada un puesto de helados y sus ojos se iluminaban cada vez que el mencionado sacaba su cartera y compraba dos, uno de vainilla para él y chocolate para la chica.

No era raro para los aldeanos ver a Ino abrazada del fuerte brazo del cabeza de piña; las sospechas no se hacían esperar pero ninguno definía lo sucedido; ni siquiera a sus madres quienes insistentes querían constatar las sospechas.

-No pasa nada- era la única afirmación que obtenían todos los curiosos que se atrevían a hacerle frente

La noche estaba a punto de abrirse paso en cada rincón, caminaba más despacio de lo habitual meditando e ideando la estrategia adecuada de salir del embrollo. No debía ser un genio para saber dónde se escondía la chica.

Al llegar a su destino se congelo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sudar, el aire se atoraba en su garganta dejándolo sin aliento ante la escena.

La rubia estaba sentada en una banca al centro del jardín que le habían permitido hacer en la cima de la montaña de los Hokage, el aire movía las delgadas hebras doradas de su cabellera y su rostro parecía impasible ante el frio que le golpeaba.

-Ino- sin moverse de su sitio o sus labios reaccionaron para comprobar que no era un sueño, fue tan audible a los oídos de la joven que abrió sus ojos e hizo contacto con el caoba.

Una vez más toda estrategia quedo desechada, su mente estaba en blanco al observar ese azul cielo de esos ojos donde el brillo de la luna los hacia brillar.

-¿Qué sucede?- comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa ante la atenta mirada no pudiendo evitar que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas

-yo…- se sentó a su lado y suspiro. Debía salir del hechizo en el que había caído – _en su jutsu-_ pensó, no encontraba otra opción lógica ante la reacción que le provocaba estar tan cerca

-¿Sabes?- sonrió traviesamente y lo miraba de reojo –yo siento lo mismo- el caoba y zafiro se encontraron nuevamente; solo una mirada era suficiente para expresar lo que los labios no podían.

-Gracias- atino a decir mientras sus hombros eran cubiertos por el chaleco del joven y en su mejilla depositaba un ligero beso

-¿Quieres te? Comienza a hacer frio- de su bolsa saco un termo. Su idea fue detenida cuando sus labios fueron poseídos temerosamente.

Conforme pasaban los segundos ese simple contacto era insuficiente, comenzó a degustar de la cavidad del moreno quien la aprisiono y la acercaba con sus brazos, Ino por su parte coloco las manos detrás de su cabeza revolviendo la coleta, sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha donde ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y volvieron a mantener el contacto visual, ese gesto comenzaba a ser adictivo para ambos.

-Problemática-

-¿SERA LO UNICO QUE DIRAS?- molesta deshizo el abrazo y estaba a punto de alejarse cuando fue jalada del brazo y a sus labios llegaron los reclamos de otro beso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Desde aquel suceso todos seguían creando inferencias de una relación amorosa. La costumbre poro verlos juntos ya sea tomados de la mano o la chica aprisionando el brazo del joven causaba intriga pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a exhibir su vida personal. A excepción de sus amigos más cercanos.

 _-Ya era hora- Chouji golpeo la espalda de su amigo como signo de aprobación_

 _-Puerca- fue lo único que Sakura pudo pronunciar ante tal noticia, aunque lo sospechaba no creía que su amiga terminaría con su… casi hermano como su rubia amiga solía llamarlo_

 _-Más te vale que la cuides- un Inoichi amenazaba mientras colocaba su puño cerca del rostro del Nara quien involuntariamente tartamudeaba_

 _De Yoshino no obtuvo palabras, después de varios minutos de silencio su rostro parecía una estatua que miraba fijamente a la pareja frente a ella. Lo único que atino a hacer fue abrazar a la chica como signo de aprobación._

Ino no cambiaría la relación que mantenía, a "secreto" de la aldea. Estaba satisfecha con que su mejor amigo al fin correspondiera sus sentimientos y la hiciera más dichosa cada momento que pasaban juntos.

-Nuestro secreto- burlonamente el moreno se acercaba a ella con una pequeña caja de música adornado con flores y besaba a la chica

-Solo nuestro- Ino siempre incitaba a que los besos fueran apasionados y en ocasiones bruscos cuando tironeaba y mordía el labio inferior del chico

FIN

Hola, antes que nada gracias por pasar a leer, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Este fic es una escena detallada de una escena de la historia "madres primerizas", tengo la intención de desglosar cada momento ShikaIno en una historia aparte para quien este interesado y de paso llenar el mundo con más ShikaIno.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, amenazas… todo es bien recibido

Nos vemos pronto

Besitos


End file.
